Will the Chick Play With It?
Will the Chick Play With It? is a comedy by the Team Terrific 10 and produced by the fictional company TT10 Studios, it shows if one of the female members will play with a toy meant for girls, such as a My Little Pony or a toy meant for boys, such as a Transformers toy. The episodes are viewable in Theory Watch. Plot It's where the team get out a boys vs girls toy battle (i.e.: Transformers figure and a My Little Pony Figure) and see which wins. Episodes Season 1: Transformers VS. My Little Pony #Satoko Samo (Winner: Transformers. she kicks the My Little Pony figure away and transforms the Transformers toy and runs around the room with it, that's just adorable) #Another Nicole (Winner: My Little Pony. she sticks her tounge out at the "ugly" Transformers figure and hugs the My Little Pony toy) #Hailey Cloud (Winner: My Little Pony) #Jane Cloud #Mei Cloud (Winner: Transformers. she hates My Little Pony) #Mulan Cloud #Aggie Cloud #Morgan Cloud #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Winner: Transformers. she yelled "GIANT MOTHERFuckIN' ROBOTS!") #Sophie the Otter (Winner: Transformers. She finds the gimmick very unique) #Marilou the Otter (Winner: My Little Pony. She claims that animal toys are more interesting, but still finds Transformers OK, she pats the head of the Transformers toy, then goes back to the MLP toy) #Laura Lara-Rutter #Marie Lara-Rutter #Samantha "Sam" Hinkhouse (Winner: Transformers. She and her quadruplet brothers tried to destroy the My Little Pony toy with a baseball bat, Satoko died laughing, Another Nicole screamed, Mei thought it was hilarious, Hailey didn't look, Maria continued playing with her figures) #Vicky Hinkhouse #Jiao Shinozawa (Winner: Transformers. She loves the gimmicks, the way she says Starscream is hilarious! (嚎叫文先生！, English: Mr. Screamer Man!), heh kids, then she gave the MLP toy to Marilou, saying "I like both, but mostly Transformers) #Tokiko Shako (Winner: Transformers. She showed it to her parents and she transformed it, she said "Robot!") #Kelly Snow (Winner: My Little Pony, said "not a fan of Transformers") #Avril Snow (Winner: My Little Pony) #Courtney Rodkins (Winner: My Little Pony. She hates the so-called boy stuff c*** called Transformers, only to be informed that Transformers has a huge fangirl fanbase by Maria) #Princess Starlight (Winner: My Little Pony. She finds the Michael Bay movies overrated) # Ai Shaki (Winner: Transformers, she held it around like a toddler for the rest of the day) # Gemma the Good Witch (Winner: My Little Pony) # Maria Tachimi (Winner: Transformers. we let her kept it as a peace offering, she hugged Sophie and CJ for letting her keep it) Season 2: Hello Kitty VS. G.I. Joe Season 3: Monster High VS. He-Man: Master of the Universe Season 4: Pokémon VS. Sailor Moon Season 5: Frozen VS. Big Hero 6 Season 6: Barbie VS. Hot Wheels Season 7: Disney Princess VS. Marvel Heroes Season 8: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS. Tokyo Mew Mew Season 9: DC Super Heroes VS. Strawberry Shortcake Trivia *Transformers and My Little Pony are currently owned by Hasbro *Disney Princess franchise, Frozen, Big Hero 6 are all property of Disney *Monster High, Hot Wheels and Barbie are owned by Mattel Behind the Scenes Sophie and Reicheru said that they had fun filming it. We do see a few young boys playing with a couple of My Little Pony toys in the background. Bloopers and Deleted Scenes Filming location Reception Mixed to positive reviews in the first season. The series teaches us a message that if boys can play with giant robots, then so can girls because both boys and girls are both made equally. However, it was once criticized for promoting consumerism. Target chain stores eliminated "girls" and "boys" labels from the toys aisles, as they believe that toys should be gender-neutral, and that girls and boys should be allowed to play whatever toy they desire. Category:In-Series Comedies Category:Internet shows